Larkspar
by Saraphileas23
Summary: Calla saves Ren barely. Shay closes the Rift. Calla announces Shay as a mate. Ren realizes that no matter how much Calla loves him it will never be enough for her to be with him. Ren goes off and finds his own mate and ends up falling in love with someone that he can spend his life with. OC character will be added later
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go!**_

Emile and Ren were locked in battle. When they hit the floor, Stephen slammed into Emile, shoving him away from Ren, who lay horribly still on the library floor. Calla crouched down over Ren. Ren was barely alive. Calla bit her wrist and slightly moved Ren so she could get the blood in his mouth. Ren still wasn't moving which made Calla think that she was too late. Calla put her head down and started to cry.

Adne slowly walked over to her brother and Calla then crouched down next to Calla. "Why? Why do you have to leave me too?" Adne asked patting Ren's head. Then she turns and looked back at Conner who was standing next to Shay. Then without saying another word she got up and walked over to Conner.

Shay looked at me and shifted forms. _Calla. _He slowly walked forward toward Calla.

Calla let out a low growl at Shay. _Stay away._

Not listening Shay shifted back and walked up behind Calla and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Calla, we need to finish the war in order to make things right," Shay whispered.

"Shay, how can I fight when I never got to tell Ren how I felt about him and now it is too late," Calla replied, "just finish this war without me."

"We can't. We need your help to keep the guardians in line."

Without looking up Calla said, "Fine. Shay just give me a couple of minutes please and then I will help."

Shay backed off and said, "Okay but don't take too long."

Calla shifted forms and picked up her head slowly and let out a long sad sounding howl and all of the other guardians starting howling as well. Shay left Calla alone with Ren. Everyone followed Shay's lead and backed away and left.

Calla shifted back into her human form and leaned in close to Ren. Calla then whispered into Ren's ear, "Ren, I love you."

Ren still laid on the floor not moving. Finally after about a minute realizing Ren wasn't getting up, Calla got up and started after Shay.

Calla left the library to go and find Shay who was starting to fight Bosque and close the Rift. Ren still lying on the library floor started to move slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go!**_

Ren sits up slowly and looks around.

Shay took on Bosque and pushed him into the Rift. Everyone was left stunned because the Fallen showed up.

Conner spoke up, "They are no longer Fallen."

"They are just bodies," said Ethan.

Everyone looked around all signs of the Rift was gone and the room was empty and silent. Shay stepped out from behind one of the remaining structure and he wasn't alone.

Shay approaches Calla and says, "I would like you to meet my parents; Tristan and Sarah Doran."

The room was completely destroyed. Mason and Nev walked in looking confused about what happened.

Nev finally asked, "Where is Ren?"

Calla started to choke up and couldn't answer because thinking about Ren made her feel horrible and upset.

Stephan stepped forward and answered, "Emile killed him.

"Is Emile dead?" asked Mason.

Calla replied, "Yes."

Nev asked quietly, "Did you kill Dax and Fey? We saw the bodies outside."

"We had no choice but to fight them in order to get into the house," Calla said.

After a few minutes of silence Calla leads the pack to the library where she had left Ren. Still thinking that he was dead she walked into the room followed by everyone else. She was totally in shock when she seen that Ren was no longer laying lifeless on the floor, but sitting up looking around. Calla's eyes met Ren's and she started to cry.

Calla ran up to Ren and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you still alive? I thought that you were dead."

Ren pushed Calla away and replied, "I don't know but I am. I still am sore from the fight."

Calla looked confused and pulled away.

"Ren good to see that you are not dead," said Nev.

Calla then cut her other wrist and offered more blood to Ren to help him heal some more. Ren drank the blood and felt well enough to be able to stand up.

"Calla thank you for saving my life," Ren said. He looked around and then asked, "Did our side win?"

Shay spoke up and replied, "Yes we did Bosque is gone and the Rift is gone. I also saved my parents."

News spread quickly about the battle being over. Anika shows up and strode past everyone.

"It's not over yet and come with me," said Anika.

Calla asked, "What do you mean it's not over?"

Everyone followed Anika. Shay finally spoke up, "Bosque is gone and the Rift is gone.

"Not gone. It is just closed," Anika said.

"Meaning it could be opened again?" asked Calla.

Anika nodded and looked at Shay saying, "That is the reason why you have to seal it."

"How am I supposed to seal the Rift?" Shay asked

"By sealing it off from our world by using the Elemental Cross," stated Anika. "Oh and one more thing you all have a choice to make before the Rift can be sealed."

The guardians all looked stunned wondering what Anika meant about the choice that they all had to make.

Ren finally asked, "What choice would that be?"

"You all have one of three choices. Choice one is to become human. Choice two is to be wolves. Choice three is to stay the way you are but not under the Keepers rules," Anika replied.


End file.
